


Valentine Trek - 2020

by Akeru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeru/pseuds/Akeru
Summary: This is my "secret friend" gift for Valentine's Day on the Discord server of "Spock Sock Baby" for Clover ... It's just a little story that accompanies the art I made to give it a little more context. My native language is not English, so sorry for the inconsistencies or mistakes. Happy Valentine Trek 2020!
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Valentine Trek - 2020

-"Do you think we should have let Jim go to that planet alone?" Bones said, with a tone of doubt and concern. -"You know him, he only ends up in trouble when we leave him unsupervised..."

"I remind you Doctor that if the Captain gets into a real problem, he will tell us instantly if he needs any help. (Or I can feel it instantly if he lets that information through our bond)". Spock was clearly worried about Jim , the summary sent by Starfleet showed how the inhabitants of Planet Beta Alpha VIII were a very developing race that "appreciated" the determined, vibrant and warm personalities. Jim was all that and more. The mission was to make First Contact with his leaders and place a treaty to perform mining work on the planet's surface.

"How can you be so calm? It's been almost 2 hours since the last contact with Jim! And if something happened and we haven't noticed ?!" \- "I will not repeat the information I just gave Doct -..." Just then a feeling of warmth, emotion and amusement was transmitted by the bond, Jim had learned some time ago to control his shields, so Spock knew two things: 1) Jim was in complete power to use his abilities and wanted Spock not to worry or 2) something had happened on the surface that had made Jim unable to control his shields and was causing Jim great happiness. Whatever the option, Spock needed to talk to his Captain.

-"Spock calling Captain Kirk, answer Captain... Captain? ... Jim?"  
\- "Hello Spockie," answered a voice similar to his Captain.  
\- "Jim? All right? What happened to the negotiations?"  
\- "Everything is fine, Spockie, everything is fine! I think ... I don't know where I am, but! Everything is fine " said the voice similar to Jim, he laughed slightly as he has been snoozed. Spock could not believe how often and careless was his mate... \- "Spock calling the Bridge, Mr. Scott?"  
\- "Scotty here, what's up Mr. Spock? And the Captain?"  
\- "There is a problem with the landing party on the surface, locate the Captain and his team in a radius of 10km from their last coordinates, send the new coordinates to the transporter, I will go down with a security team. Spock out"  
\- "Do you think the Capitan is in danger? I heard him very calm and cheerful." Uhura said as they prepared to descend to the surface.  
\- "That is what worries me, the logical reaction when someone is disoriented and alone, is to worry about their safety and then try to locate their peers, Jim has not done any of that."

\-----------------------------------

Mr. Scotty had sent the new coordinates ten point five six minutes late, every minute counted to find Jim. The Captain and the team were an establishment in the center of the city, when approaching Spock noticed how the inhabitants seemed out of focus, lost in their sensations and totally hypnotized in a kind of trance, the humans who had come down with him were feeling affected by the mysterious force, they were sent back to the ship so that the Doctor discovered what it was and if he had any cure, since it was obvious that Jim and the others were affected too and had to get them out of there!

Upon entering alone looking for Jim and the others, Spock found them in the center of the building, surrounded by inhabitants who treated them as deities descended from the heavens. While he contacted Mr. Scott again to get on the security team, Jim had met him throwing himself in his arms, it was when Spock realized that he was also under the influence of the mysterious force. His vision became cloudy, focusing only on how Jim ran into his arms as if they had been separated days, months or even years ... Getting carried away at the moment, Spock knocked down all his shields feeling the love and joy that emanated from his mate, their emotions evident in their faces as they joined their bodies in a strong hug, bringing their faces closer in a passionate kiss that left no room for breathing.

\- "Scott calling Mr. Spock? Sir? You managed to find the Captain? ... Mr. Spock ??? ... Well, according to the readings you have found all those who were lost, wait a minute sir, right now the we will get on the ship. "

\--- Several minutes later ---

\- "Captain? ... Mr. Spock? The Doctor has examined everyone, we just need to get them away from the source, everything will be fine, we are prepared to beam up all of you."

Still unanswered, Scotty instructed the transporter to get on board first the landing party members who were taken to the infirmary immediately while letting the effects of the mysterious force pass ... Jim and Spock were the last to be beamed on board, leaving the young operator of the transporter very surprised while still materializing in a very "compromising" position.

Dr. McCoy immediately arrived at the transporter, regretting arriving so quickly ... - "But what the hell Jim, I didn't need to see this !!!! Separate now!"

Gradually they were regaining consciousness, Spock simply froze as he let his mind regain his logical nature, Jim was still affected and showed no sign of wanting to get away from his beloved First Officer. \- "Captain? ... Jim? Are you alright?" Spock said as he tried to put a little distance between them, suppressing the shame that threatened him to surface the scene they were showing outside the privacy of their quarters.

\- "Mmm ... Spock?" Jim said as he regained his sense of direction and identified the room of the transporter, just as he looked at the surprised faces of his friends and crew members. -"Shut ... Well, thanks Mr. Spock," Jim said as he walked away, fixing his uniform and walking away laughing so that no one will notice how his face turned red like tomato. Spock left behind his Captain, avoiding making eye contact with someone, until they reached their quarters. Once in the safety of those four walls, Spock's mask broke when his blush became greener.

\- "Well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag, Spock."  
\- "Cat? I remind you Jim, that my ears have no similarity to them, despite being quite a lovely animal, Captain. To whom I find myself strangely drawn to it."  
\- "I wanted to say that now they know that you and I are in a relationship."  
\- "It was never my intention to keep it really hidden, since to you being mine I do not see the logic of hiding the obvious from others."  
\- "It doesn't seem very sincere coming from someone who made great drama when I told McCoy that we were together."  
\- "The Doctor would not have been my first choice to say it in public, but as Vulcan I am not someone dramatic."  
\- "Sure, Mr. Spock."  
\- "Jim, does it bother you that the crew knows the truth about us?"  
\- "No, that's not what I meant to say dear, I just ... I liked knowing that there was something that only we knew."  
\- "Ashayam, there will always be something that only me and you know. Our bond is something unique, that lasts time and space."

Spock said as he put his arms around his mate, feeling the joy he had caused in Jim with his words, not many times he had managed to say things correctly, but today he finally managed to do the impossible. Feeling the brilliance of Jim's mind, he let himself be carried away by the emotions, remembering the concern he had felt when he failed to find his Captain's whereabouts, held him tightly in his arms feeling his aroma and softness, as he missed him, in spite of how illogical that was when only a few hours had passed. At the end of the day, this was the most important thing, Jim, his T'hyla', his true home.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: The inspiration for this gift was this: ["Where is Love"](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Way9KOmTwISE1CJP1JjeT)
> 
> Also this is a small drawing of the story: ["Tumblr"](https://akeru-chan.tumblr.com/post/190818048645/valentine-trek-2020)


End file.
